This Ain't A Love Song, This Is Goodbye Or Is It?
by Stormy-chan59
Summary: Denn eigentlich wollte Kanada ja gehen. PruCan, Shounen Ai, One-shot.


**This Ain't A Lovesong, This Is Goodbye…Or Is It?**

Disclaimer: Weder Hetalia noch die Charaktere gehören mir. Alles, was ich besitze ist die Idee zu dieser FanFiction.

Pairing: PreußenXKanada / Gilbert/Matthew

So leise und vorsichtig, wie er konnte, schlich der Kanadier Matthew Williams den unbeleuchteten Flur entlang und versuchte, sich nicht an irgendwelchen herumstehenden Möbeln zu stoßen.

In der linken Hand hielt Matthew die Tragetasche, die seine Sachen beinhaltete und auf dem rechten Arm trug er seinen sprechenden Eisbären Kumajirou.

Es war tiefste Nacht und stockdunkel in Gilberts Residenz in Ostberlin, selbst durch die Fenster schien kein Licht herein, denn es war Neumond.

Aber Matthew traute sich nicht, auf den Lichtschalter zu drücken, aus Angst das sein Freund - _Ex-Freund, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken und ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen_ - seine „Flucht" bemerken könnte.

Gilbert schloss nachts vernünftigerweise immer die Haustür ab und der einzige Schlüssel dazu hing am Schlüsselboard, welches sich nach Matthews Berechnungen irgendwo ganz in seiner Nähe befinden sollte.

Behutsam suchte er die Wand nach dem beschnitzten Holzbrett ab und als er mit den Fingerspitzen daran stieß, tastete er nach dem filigranen Metallgegenstand.

„Suchst du den Haustürschlüssel?" ertönte eine emotionslose Stimme aus den Schatten hinter ihm.

Die blonde Nation fuhr herum.

„P-Preußen?" seine Stimme zitterte und er schämte sich dafür. Schließlich hatte er aus gutem Grund beschlossen, zu gehen.

Die Flurlampe ging an und ihr Schein fiel auf das gespenstisch blasse und ausdruckslose Gesicht der Ex-Nation.

„Wer sonst?"

Gilberts blutrote Augen funkelten im Licht der Lampe und der Albino hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Du gehst also, ja?" fragte er, als Kanada ihm die Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage schuldig blieb und noch immer war keine Emotion aus seinem Ton zu vernehmen.

Aber Gilbert hatte Angst. Er wollte nicht das Mattie – sein Mattie – ging.

Nicht um alles in der Welt. Aber das würde er natürlich _niemals_ offen zugeben. Immerhin war er Preußen, das verdammt noch mal großartigste und beste Königreich, das jemals existiert hatte.

Und Gefühle, insbesondere Angst oder Zuneigung, waren was für Schwächlinge.

Ein echter Preuße hatte nun mal seinen Stolz.

„Nun, Reisende soll man nicht aufhalten."

Was für ein brillanter Spruch ihm da doch bloß wieder eingefallen war…er sollte wirklich einen Fanclub gründen, damit alle, die wollten, in seiner Großartigkeit baden konnten.

Ob Kanada wohl beitreten würde? Nun, im Moment wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

„Du hörst mir nicht mal zu. Bestimmt bist du wieder in Gedanken über dich selbst vertieft und singst Lobeshymnen auf deine Genialität, was? Das ist nämlich alles, woran du je denkst.

Und jetzt gib mir bitte den Schlüssel, sonst klettere ich aus dem Fenster.

Alfred wartet draußen im Auto auf mich."

Gilbert stutzte.

„Du hast dich bei _Amerika_ ausgeheult? Deinem dämlichen Bruder?"

Matthew schluckte. Ja, hatte er.

„So kann Al den Helden spielen, mich retten und alle sind glücklich…er"

_Alle außer mir, dachte Gilbert._

_Wenn Mattie geht, bin ich wieder mit mir selbst allein._

Er war zwar ausgesprochen angenehme, nicht zu vergessen gute, unterhaltsame Gesellschaft, aber was würde dann aus seinen Pancakes, zu deren verlockendem Geruch er jeden Morgen erwachte, dem original kanadischen Ahornsyrup, das man praktisch mit allem kombinieren konnte und nicht zuletzt, ihren gemeinsamen Hockeyabenden vor Gilberts gigantischem Flachbildfernseher?

Kanada war sein einziger richtiger Freund, wenn man Feliciano und Elizaveta nicht zählte.

Und das tat er nicht, denn sie waren nicht _sein_ Mattie.

Norditalien hatte Preußens jüngeren Bruder Deutschland und Ungarn hatte diesen Aristokraten-Spießer Österreich.

Mattie war alles, was er brauchte, alles, was er _wollte._

Jede andere existente (und nicht-existente) Nation hasste…ähm bewunderte ihn und hielt sich aus _Ehrfurcht _von ihm fern.

Genau, das war es. So viel zu seinem Talent, die Welt mit offenen Augen sehen zu können (oder, wie Ludwig es ausdrücken würde, seinem Talent für Autosuggestion).

Und weil sie so eifersüchtig auf Preußen, die „Awesomeness in Person" waren, lästerten und schimpften sie, meist hinter seinem Rücken, über ihn.

Nur Mattie nicht.

Gilbert zögerte, dann seufzte er.

„Mach doch, was du willst. Aber wenn du gehst, bist du wieder einsam. Niemand erinnert sich je an dich, außer sie wollen was von dir und deine Existenz passt ihnen gerade in den Kram.

Ohne mich bist du verloren, Mr. Unsichtbar.

Akzeptier es oder lass es, aber ich bin der Einzige, der dich jemals wirklich beachtet und es als notwendig angesehen hat, sich an dich zu erinnern, geschweige denn, sich mit dir abzugeben.

Sogar dein Bruder vergisst die meiste Zeit, dass es dich gibt.

Wahrscheinlich war das eh der einzige Grund, der dich hier gehalten hat."

Die Worte des Albinos trafen Matt hart, weil er wusste, wie groß der Anteil an Wahrheit, der in Preußens kleiner Ansprache steckte, in Wirklichkeit war.

Aber mit einem Punkt lag Gilbert falsch, sehr falsch. Und das musste er einsehen.

„Nein, Beilschmidt. Ich bin hier geblieben, habe deine selbstherrlichen Vorträge und den Schwachsinn ertragen, den du ständig von dir gibst und das nur wegen einem wichtigen Fakt: Ich _habe _dich geliebt.

_(Liebe dich immer noch, aber wenn ich länger hier bleibe und zulasse, das du mich manipulierst, werde ich untergehen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.)_

Obwohl mich alle vor dir gewarnt haben; Arthur, Alfred, Francis…ja sogar Ludwig, dein eigener Bruder. Soll ich ihn zitieren? Er sagte wortwörtlich: „Sei vorsichtig…ähm…Freund von Gilbert. Mein Bruder ist hauptsächlich ein narzisstischer, machtgieriger, egozentrischer Egoist." Weist du was? Sie hatten_ alle_ Recht_._"

Deswegen hätte Matthew sich diese Unterhaltung mit Gilbert lieber erspart. Der großmäulige Weishaarige rief mit seiner selbstgerechten, starrköpfigen Art eine Seite in Matthew hervor, von der er vorher nie gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß. Sie flößte ihm selbst Respekt ein.

Es war eine wütende, frustrierte, entschlossene Seite, und sie lag tief in den Falten der ruhigen, bescheidenen und kleinlauten Wesenheit des Kanadiers vergraben.

Und sie zeigte sich auch nur, wenn er mit Gil diskutierte.

_Gilbert, korrigierte er sich genervt._

Preußen schwieg. Was gab es auch schon zu sagen?

„Bekomme ich jetzt den Schlüssel, oder was?"

„Schwuchtel." Flüsterte die Ex-Nation vernehmlich.

Endlich hatte seine Quelle der Inspiration für „angemessene" Kommentare und „passende" Erwiderungen, die für ein paar Sekunden versiegt war und ihn mit peinlicher Sprachlosigkeit geschlagen hatte, wieder zu sprudeln und zu plätschern begonnen.

Denn wenn Gilbert sich rhetorisch nicht mehr anders zu äußern wusste, griff er auch gerne mal auf Beleidigungen, die unter die Gürtellinie gingen, zurück.

„Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt? _Du_? Gerade du, Gilbert Beilschmidt? Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass-"

Doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich weis, ich weis. Du willst mich an die vielen Male erinnern, bei denen ich mit dir rumgemacht habe. Lass dir eins gesagt sein, Matthew. Mich interessiert nicht, ob sie männlich oder weiblich sind, Hauptsache sie sind gut genug für _mich_."

_War das gerade ein indirektes Kompliment?_ Kanada wischte den nervenden Gedanken mit einer Extraportion Glasreiniger von der Windschutzscheibe seiner inneren Verwirrung, die wie ein besoffener Geisterfahrer auf der Autobahn seiner Überlegungen entlang raste, auf der Suche nach der nächst besten Leitplanke, die sie durchbrechen konnte, nur um in den unerforschten Abgrund seiner pechschwarzen Verzweiflung zu stürzen.

Stattdessen erwiderte er spitz: „Auch Russland, ja? Ich dachte du würdest Ivan seit der Sache mit der Mauer hassen, aber offenbar habe ich mich gewaltig getäuscht.

Es heißt zwar, dass man seinen Freunden nahe und seinen Feinden noch näher sein soll, aber das man sie deswegen gleich vögeln muss, war mir nicht bewusst."

_Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Man, Gilbert färbte ab. _

„Scheiße. Ich mache verdammt noch mal was ich will. „I'm right 'cause I'm awesome", erinnerst du dich?"

„Leider ja. Und jetzt gib mir endlich den dämlichen Schlüssel. Ich. Will. Hier. Weg."

Langsam und so erhaben und würdevoll, wie man in einem ausgetragenen weißen T-Shirt und schwarzen Boxershorts eben konnte, schritt Gilbert auf Mattie zu.

Ja, vielleicht war das mit Ivan ein Fehler gewesen, ein ziemlich großer sogar und er hatte es auch ganz bestimmt nicht aus Spaß an der Freude getan.

Der Preuße hatte einfach keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen.

Mattie war derjenige, der mit dem Mist von wegen „Ich mache nur noch mit dir rum, wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst" überhaupt erst angefangen hatte.

Und Gilbert konnte nicht. Es war ihm einfach unmöglich, diese gottverdammten drei kleinen Scheißwörter über die Lippen zu bekommen.

Er konnte sie nicht sagen, nicht zugeben, das er von jemandem anderen als sich selber abhängig war.

Dann war da noch das kleine aber nicht unerhebliche Problem, dass es ihm, genau wie auch seinem kleinen Bruder schwer fiel, Gefühle offen zu zeigen und zuzugeben.

Auch wenn er jedes einzelne, verfluchte Mal als Mattie ihn sanft umarmt und „Ich liebe dich" in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte, er nichts (und Gott, wenn es denn einen gab, sei sein Zeuge) lieber gewollt hatte, als die süßen Worte zu erwidern.

Aber sie waren ihm im Mund kleben geblieben, die Biester. Wie weiche Karamellbonbons.

„Ich dich auch", war das denn so schwer, es einzugestehen, sich und anderen, Mattie, gegenüber? Für seinen Stolz schon.

Und so war er wohl oder übel dazu gezwungen gewesen, seine Bedürfnisse anderweitig zu befriedigen, selbst wenn er sich dafür hasste.

Immer, wenn er verschwitzt, stöhnend und mit Matties Namen noch auf den Lippen erwacht und aufgestanden war, um eine eisige Dusche zu nehmen, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen aufschlug und die Person neben ihm nicht Mattie war, dachte er nur an den stillen Kanadier mit den wunderschönen, ausdrucksstarken blau-violetten Augen und dem sanften Lächeln.

Tief im inneren, so viel wusste er, war es einzig und allein Feigheit, die ihn in enge, schwere Ketten legte, und sie spottete, lachte ihn aus.

Er hasste und verabscheute es leidenschaftlich.

Preußen war nicht feige. Preußen war stark, stolz und mutig, aber nicht feige.

Gilbert Fuckin' Beilschmidt war nicht feige.

Niemals.

Verdammt.

„Hier." Er drückte Mattie den Schlüssel in die Hand.

Der blonde Kanadier bemerkte, dass das Metall von Gilberts festem Griff noch ganz warm war.

Bedächtig schritt er auf die Tür zu und setzte Kumajirou kurz ab, um den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken und umdrehen zu können. Es klickte, als sich das Schloss öffnete.

Er würde es nicht sagen und ihn einfach gehen lassen, so tun, als ob es ihm völlig egal wäre.

Matthew seufzte.

Da packten ihn zwei kräftige Hände an der Schulter und drehten ihn herum.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick, kürzer als ein Lidschlag, stieg Hoffnung in ihm auf.

Doch die Ex-Nation zerschlug sie wieder, als er ihn aus seinen dämonischen, roten Augen heraus musterte.

Gilbert indessen versuchte, einen Teil seiner tiefen Empfindungen dem jüngeren Blonden gegenüber in seinen Blick zu legen und betete, das Mattie ihn auch so verstehen würde, jedoch scheiterte dies kläglich.

Denn Matt blickte nur in zwei lodernde Flammen, leer und ausdruckslos, nur am Leben gehalten von dem nährenden Brennstoff, den Gilberts Willenskraft darstellte.

Flammen, die alle Vernunft und Sicherheit aus Mattie heraus verzehrten, ihn unsicher schwanken ließen und ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten.

Es war vorbei.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gil. Man sieht sich." _Oder auch nicht. _Die Aussage stand deutlich zwischen ihnen, doch keiner sprach sie aus und formte die Gewissheit zu Worten, hauchte ihr Leben ein.

Kanada drückte die Türklinke herunter und beugte sich vor, um Kumajirou wieder aufzuheben.

Sein Eisbär starrte ihn bloß verwirrt an und fragte: „Wer bist du?"

„Ka-na-da. Jetzt komm." Er lächelte traurig.

Auch wenn es für ihn nichts Neues war, dass sein pelziger Freund seinen Namen vergaß, hätte er jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, am Liebsten geheult.

Gilbert hatte vollkommen Recht. Er war der Einzige, der je an ihn gedacht und ihn nicht vergessen oder ausgeblendet, ignoriert und für unsichtbar erklärt hatte.

Ohne den Preußen würde alles _sehr viel _einsamer werden.

Was wäre, wenn dieser ihn nun auch vergaß?

_Nicht daran denken, Matthew. Ist doch jetzt sowieso alles bedeutungslos._

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine friedliche Märznacht frei.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie hinter sich zu schließen, sondern packte den Henkel seiner Tasche fester und trat auf Alfreds Wagen, einen protzigen Hummer, zu.

Wie passend für einen Helden.

Matt warf seinen Kram in den Kofferraum und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, Kumajirou fest an sich geklammert.

„Was hat so lange gedauert, Matt?" erkundigte Al sich gut gelaunt.

Im Radio hatten sie gerade seinen Lieblingssong gespielt, „American Idiot" von Green Day.

„Hatte was vergessen." murmelte sein Zwillingsbruder leise.

Gilbert starrte Mattie nach, als dieser sein Zeug verstaute und sich mitsamt Bären auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ.

Ein Windstoß in der kühlen Nacht riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

Die Tür, die vorher noch sperrangelweit offen gestanden hatte, fiel nun, wie in Zeitlupe vor seinen Augen langsam zu.

Da wurde ihm bewusst – _und es war wirklich so, wie in den Büchern beschrieben: die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz – _dass alles unwiderruflich aus sein würde, sobald die Tür mit einem endgültigen Krachen zuschlug.

_Komm schon, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Du bist der Erfinder der „Awesomeness", spring über deinen Schatten._

Und das tat er.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig (und seine schlanke Figur half ihm hierbei gewaltig) schlüpfte er durch die Tür und rannte in die beißende Kälte nach draußen.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Aber darüber, dass der Schlüssel drinnen steckte, hatte er sich mal wieder keine Gedanken gemacht.

Nun ja, er hatte schon mehrfach in sein Haus einbrechen müssen, ein Mal mehr oder weniger konnte da auch nicht schaden.

Mit zwei langen Sätzen schaffte er es bis vor die Beifahrertür.

Mattie war noch nicht angeschnallt und Alfred wollte gerade los fahren, als die Insassen des riesigen Wagens plötzlich von einem Schwall kalter Luft überrascht wurden.

Der blonde Kanadier, der bis jetzt noch mutlos durch die Gläser seiner Brille nach unten geschaut und die Muster auf der Fußmatte gezählt hatte, um sich von dem Druck abzulenken, den die Tränen auf seine Augen ausübten – _sie wollten raus, wollten die seine Sicht verschwimmen lassen, wollten nasse Bahnen über seine Wangen ziehen, nur um dann von seinem Kinn zu tropfen und im Stoff seiner Jeans zu versinken. Oh schon fielen sie _– riss den Kopf hoch und starrte in zwei beeindruckend funkelnde Rubine.

Blau-violett traf auf Blutrot.

Und er hatte noch nie so viel Emotionen aus dem Gesicht des Preußen herauslesen können.

Reue, Entschlossenheit und…war das etwa Furcht?

„Bleib."

Gilberts Hände packten Matthews und drückten sie.

„Bleib, Mattie. Bleib. Bitte. Bleib bei mir."

Alfred F. Jones Augen spiegelten hinter seiner Brille seine Ungläubigkeit und Fassungslosigkeit wieder und die Augenbrauen waren vor Verwunderung fast unter dem blonden Haaransatz verschwunden.

Hatte der arrogante Preuße, der sogar zu stolz war, um den Term „Ostdeutschland" als seinen neuen Titel zu akzeptieren, gerade seinen jüngeren Bruder angebettelt, nein, angefleht, zu bleiben?

Ernsthaft?

Warum hatte er gerade jetzt seine Kamera nicht dabei? Das würde sich auf Youtube so gut machen und sicherlich genau so beliebt werden, wie seine Aufnahme von einem ausgesprochen betrunkenen England.

Matthew Williams zitterte, aber nicht wegen der Kälte.

Er schluchze so sehr, das er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

Der Preuße sah ihn hilflos an, dann lehnte er sich weiter ins Auto, schlang dem Jüngeren die Arme um die Hüften und hob ihn so sanft wie eben möglich aus dem Wagen, nur um ihn dann in eine tröstende, feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

(Kumajirou rutschte währenddessen unbeachtet auf die Fußmatte und knurrte.)

Dabei vergaß Gil sogar, dass er sich über seine Schlafkleidung nichts weiter übergezogen hatte und noch nicht mal Schuhe trug, obwohl es eiskalt war.

„Bitte Mattie, bleib hier bei mir." Wiederholte er sein Bitten von vorher.

„Es…Es…Scheiße, verdammte…Es tut mir Leid."

Matthew schob Gilbert ein wenig von sich, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„W-Was? Was t-tut dir leid?"

Sein Schluckauf machte das verständliche Sprechen um einiges komplizierter, aber Gilbert verstand trotzdem jede einzelne Silbe klar und deutlich.

„Alles. Wie-Wie ich dich behandelt habe, mein bescheuerter Stolz, das ich so ein Arschloch war…und das ich dir nie gesagt habe, dass…I love you, Mattie. Je t'aime. Ti amo."

Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf den tränennassen Zügen der blonden Nation aus, als ihm etwas auffiel.

„Sag es in deiner Sprache, Gil. Dann bleibe ich vielleicht und…verzeihe dir."

Der weishaarige Preuße kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine schlanken Hände mit den langen Fingern ballten sich zu Fäusten und eine nahe Straßenlaterne spendete genug Beleuchtung, um die dunkle Röte auf Gilberts blassen Wangen sichtbar zu machen, die mit der Farbe von Spaniens reifen Tomaten rivalisierte.

Kanada hätte fast gelacht.

„Fuck. Okay. Ich…Ich liebe dich."

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes sah er Mattie in die Augen und lächelte. Ein ehrliches, liebevolles Lächeln, ohne irgendeine Spur von Hohn oder Selbstgefälligkeit.

Auch wenn es in seinem Kopf ein kleines, winziges Bisschen anders aussah.

_Ich hab's gesagt. Oh man, ich bin so gut, so großartig! __Oh yeah, I'm so damn fucking awesome!_

Matthew erwiderte die Geste und schmiegte sich eng an Gilbert. „Abgemacht. Ich bleibe und verzeihe dir."

Der Albino lachte und erschreckte damit sogar den weichen, gelben Federball, der es sich gerade zwischen seinen weißen Strähnen gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Gilbird ist zurück." meinte Mattie und streckte eine Hand aus um den kleinen Vogel zu streicheln.

Gilbert grinste bloß und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann schloss er die Distanz zwischen sich und Kanada und küsste den Blonden leidenschaftlich.

Der brauchte keine ganze Sekunde, um den Kuss mit ebenso viel Leidenschaft zurückzugeben.

Alle Wut war verflogen.

Preußen zog Kanada so nah an sich heran, dass auch der letzte Zentimeter Raum zwischen ihnen noch geschlossen wurde und umarmte ihn so stark, als wollte er ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Unterbrochen wurden sie vom Luftmangel und von Alfred, der hupte und Gilbert mit einer ausgesprochen rüden Geste bedachte.

„Verletz ihn noch ein Mal und du bist toter als tot, du wahnsinniger Freak!" schrie er.

Den Preußen scherte das herzlich wenig, er war schon wieder mit den Lippen von Amerikas Bruder beschäftigt und ignorierte den anderen komplett.

Nicht so erfreut war allerdings einer der Straßenbewohner. Alfreds Hummer wurde von einem mit Schwung geworfenen Schuh erwischt, den ein entrüsteter Fluch begleitete.

„Seit wann wird der Held erst ignoriert und dann auch noch beschimpft und mit Schuhen beworfen?" fragte sich Al, für den das eine ganz neue Erfahrung war.

Da begann sein Handy zu klingeln.

„Ja? Oh Iggy, du bist's…mhm…ja, ich komm-…hm…ich komme gleich nach hause, keine Sorge…Mattie? Nein, Arthur, der kommt nicht mit…Ist halt so…Ja, ja okay, ich…ja, ich fahr jetzt los. Bis gleich."

Er drückte den Anrufer, der sich als ein ziemlich aufgeregter Engländer mit übergroßen Augenbrauen herausgestellt hatte, weg und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der von der älteren Ex-Nation inzwischen fast besinnungslos geküsst wurde.

Dann legte er den Gang ein und fuhr los.

Die beiden anderen sahen ihm nach.

„Mist, Al hat meine Tasche und…wo ist eigentlich Kumamoto?" _Kumajirou _war tatsächlich verschwunden. Oder besser gesagt, er saß im Moment bei Alfred im warmen Wagen und schlief sorglos auf der Fußmatte, während Gil und Mattie in der Kälte standen.

„Wenigstens kommen wir wieder ins Haus. Frag mich nicht, wie er das gemacht hat aber mein kleiner Gilbird hier hat den Schlüssel für uns mitgebracht. Na ja, er kann ja nur intelligent sein, wenn er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit _mir_ verbringt."

Zum Beweiß hielt er den kleinen Metallgegenstand hoch.

Matthew hätte gerne erwidert, das es Gilbert gewesen war, der sie überhaupt erst ausgesperrt hatte, aber er schwieg und grinste versonnen.

Schließlich würde er lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn der Preuße seinen Stolz nicht besiegt hätte.

Hand in Hand kehrten sie zum Haus zurück, Gilbert schloss die Tür auf und sie traten ein.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe uns Pancakes machen." überlegte Mattie nachdenklich.

Preußen hatte die Tür wieder verschlossen und trug Gilbird auf, den Schlüssel wegzubringen.

„Glaub ja nicht, das du mir so leicht davonkommst."

Er packte den Kanadier und drückte ihn gegen die nächst beste Wand, seine Zunge wanderte an der hellen Haut von Matties Hals auf und ab, während seine Hände sich mit dessen Kleidung, oder spezieller, seinem Hemd beschäftigten.

„Gil…können wir nicht wenigstens ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

„Wohnzimmer?" schlug Gilbert, der Matties Hemd schon halb aufgeknöpft hatte, atemlos vor.

„Okay."

Und so zog der Albino den kleineren Blonden zur Couch und schubste ihn sanft darauf, um sich dann zwischen seine Beine zu knien und damit fortzufahren, Matt seines Hemdes zu entledigen.

„Gil, ich liebe dich." flüsterte Kanada rau.

Der Preuße beugte sich vor und nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase, die er sorgfältig auf dem Couchtisch platzierte. Und dann küsste er ihn, diesmal mit Zunge.

Sie kämpften um Dominanz, doch Kanada wehrte sich nicht lange und ließ Gilbert tun, was auch immer dieser mit seiner Zunge vorhatte.

Gilberts Zunge erforschte jeden Winkel, jeden Zentimeter in Kanadas Mund, wollte dem Jüngeren zeigen, dass auch wenn er der Einzige war, der ihn beachtete, er ihm so viel Beachtung und Zuneigung schenken würde, wie er brauchte.

Mattie schmeckte nach der Minze-Zahnpasta, mit der er sich nach dem Abendessen die Zähne geputzt hatte und nach dem immer präsenten süßen Geschmack von Gilberts kanadischer Lieblingsnascherei, dem Ahornsyrup.

Eine Mischung, die er wahrscheinlich nie wieder vergessen würde.

Die Ex-Nation liebkoste Matts Lippen, bevor er begann, sanft daran zu knabbern, was dem Blonden ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte.

Inzwischen lag Matties Hemd schon neben Gilberts weißem T-Shirt auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und der Albino machte sich an Matthews Jeans zu schaffen.

Bevor er jedoch anfing, sie ihm auszuziehen, lächelte er Mattie an und flüsterte ebenso rau: „Ich liebe dich auch, Matthew Williams."

Kanada lächelte.

Und dann stöhnte er leidenschaftlich, als Gilbert Beilschmidt, der jetzt auch ihre übrigen lästigen Kleidungsstücke entfernt hatte, sich mit behutsamer Zärtlichkeit auch dem Rest von Matties Körper widmete.

Der Kanadier genoss das Glück, welches in Strömen durch seinen Körper pulsierte und ergab sich mehr als willig in sein Schicksal.

Die Inspiration zu diesem One-Shot kam mir, als ich im Radio „This Ain't A Lovesong" von Scouting For Girls hörte.

Allerdings stehe ich auf Happy Ends (vor allem, wenn es um GilbertXMatthew geht, was, nur so nebenbei von der großen Auswahl an Pairings, die es in Hetalia ja gibt, mein absoluter Favo ist, dicht gefolgt von GerIta^^).

Tatsächlich hatte ich sogar erst überlegt, es nicht so glücklich ausgehen zu lassen.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ist nicht zu sehr OOC, (vor allem Preußen. Ich glaube, er ist in diesem One-Shot viel zu wenig egoistisch, aber na ja…) denn eigentlich bin ich mit dem Ergebnis recht zufrieden.

Falls ihr aber doch was zu meckern habt, oder sonst was anmerken wollt (generelle Kritik), lasst mir einfach 'ne Review da. Bin immer dankbar für die Kommentare meiner Leser.

Und es tut mir echt leid, das ich keine Lemons schreiben kann. Ich ärgere mich selbst ziemlich darüber.

Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht an der Stelle abgebrochen. Denkt euch den Rest einfach selbst…^^

Liebe Grüße,

ME.


End file.
